beyoncefandomcom-20200222-history
Family
The Knowles family is undeniably one of the most talented and successful families in the entertainment industry. Outside of work, the Knowles always return to their original foundation - love and family - and it is seemingly the fuel for their success. Mathew & Tina Knowles Beyoncé was born to Mathew and Tina Knowles on September 4, 1981 as the couples first daughter. Since the epiphany when Beyoncé received when knew she was destined to be a worldwide star, her father served as her manager throughout several girl groups and also throughout her solo career. It was announced in early 2011 that Beyoncé would no longer be managed by her father after their twenty-year professional relationship. Beyoncé's mother worked just as hard alongside her talented daughter. From designing event and tour costumes, to provide advice, and to founding their joint clothing line, House of Deréon, '''in 2006. Solange Knowles Solange Knowles is the younger sister of Beyoncé who is a star in her own lane. Her career is nearly just as busy as her older sister's as she balances writing & recording songs, being a DJ, a model, and also a mother to young '''Daniel Julez Smith. Beyoncé and Solange have always been drawn to fashion and have expanded on the House of Deréon brand by developing a junior collection, Deréon. Shawn "Jay-Z" Carter On April 4, 2008, Beyoncé married long-time beau, rapper known as Jay-Z after years of dating. The pair has been known to mix a little business with pleasure as they have a solid catalog of songs and music videos featuring one another. It was Jay-Z's verse on Beyoncé's 2003 hit "Crazy in Love" and his appearance in the song's video that brought even more attention to their blossoming relationship. To date, their relationship has remained mostly private, as they remain tight-lipped about speaking of each other. In fact, their wedding took place on the roof of Jay's elaborate New York penthouse, and months flew by before the power couple announced it. Finally, Beyoncé emerged with an enormous, elegant diamond ring that practically confirmed the speculation. As for being not-so-mum, Beyoncé announced her first pregnancy at the 2011 MTV Mideo Music Awards on August 28, 2011 in a well-earned diva fashion. Beyoncé walked the red carpet in a beautiful gown by Lanvin, caressing her stomach and showing the press what she had been hiding for months. Then, she took to the stage to perform an energetic rendition of "Love on Top" and ended with the revelation of her baby bump to millions of viewers. Blue Ivy Carter In a New York City hospital on January 7, 2012, Beyoncé have birth to her and Jay-Z's first child, Blue Ivy Carter. On January 9, 2012, the couple made an official announcement regarding Blue's birth on Beyoncé's website, describing the birth as "emotional and extremely peaceful." The announcement also reveals that Blue weighed 7 pounds at birth. On the same day of the official announcement, Jay-Z released a new track titled "Glory" featuring B.I.C. or Blue Ivy. The song features the baby's coo and cry mixed with her father's touching verses. Blue is the youngest child to be featured on any Billboard chart. There has been much speculation about the meaning of Blue's name but the new parents have not yet come fourth to provide clarification. However, it may or may not be a coincidence that Beyoncé wore the color blue very often throughout her pregnancy. Angie Beyince Angie is the cousin of Beyoncé and Solange, and it has been said that she briefly worked as Beyoncé's assistant. What'' is proven, however, is that Angie, along with Solange, has served as a co-writer on many of Beyoncé's songs, including ''Why Don't You Love Me. Category:Family Sir (boy) and Rumi (girl) are the twins of Beyoncé and Jay-Z.